nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Westbrook
Nina Ann-Marie Westbrook (née Earl; born January 16, 1989) is an American former college basketball player who played for the UCLA Bruins women's basketball team of Pac-12 Conference. High School career Westbrook was a four-year varsity basketball letter winner at Diamond Ranch High School in Pomona, California. In her freshmen year, she started 27 games and averaged 15 points and seven rebounds.For her sophomore year, she averaged 20.6 points, 9.8 rebounds and 4.7 steals per game. During her junior year, Westbrook averaged 19.0 points, 7.2 rebounds, 2.6 assists, 3.8 steals and 1.5 blocks and earned Street & Smith's and Rise Magazine honorable mention All-America honors and led her team to the 2006 CIF 3AA championship. As a senior, Westbrook averaged 21.6 points, 6.7 rebounds, 3.1 assists, 3.8 steals and 1.1 blocks as a senior and led her team to the 2007 CIF title game, where she scored 35 points. She is two-time CIF Player of the Year and Cal Hi Sports All-State selection and three-time league MVP. Westbrook was also MVP of the CIF vs. City All-Star game. She finished her high school career with 2,291 points, 906 rebounds, 298 assists and 544 steals. In addition to basketball, she also participated in track and field, competing in the 4x400 relay and 400m. She played club basketball with for FBC, which won 2006 adidas Tournament of Champions. College Career Westbrook saw action in all 31 games with 15 starts. She was tied for second on the team and 20th in the Pac-10 in scoring (8.7 ppg). She scored in double figures in 11 contests and led the team in scoring five times, played at least 20 minutes in 24 games and had 12 games with at least two steals. She recorded her first collegiate double-double with a 23-point, 10-rebound effort at Arizona. In her first career start, scored 17 points against Cal Poly. As a sophomore, Westbrook saw action in all 31 games with four starts (CSUF, Oregon, Oregon State, USC) She played double-figure minutes in 23 games and recorded eight double-figure scoring games. She had nine games with two or more steals. In her junior year, Westbrook shot a career-best .512 from the field. She was starter in the first five games of the season, had multiple steals in 12 games, played double-figure minutes in 22 games and scored a season-best 13 points vs. WSU for her 21st career double-digit scoring game. Westbrook played in 30 games and earned a pair of starts for the Bruins. She averaged 2.1 points per game in 10.1 minutes per contest while shooting 36.7 percent from the field, and career-high 72.7 percent from the charity stripe. She recorded four double-figure games. UCLA Statistics Source Personal Life Westbrook is the daughter of Michael Earl and Jennifer Lyons. She has three brothers Michael, Jonathan and Benjamin. She graduated from the UCLA with a Bachelor of Arts in psychology and a minor in English. She received a master's degree in Clinical Psychology. She married professional basketball player Russell Westbrook on August 29, 2015. The two first met while they were both attending UCLA. Together, they have three children Noah Russell, and twins Skye and Jordyn. See Also *Westbrook Family *Russell and Nina Westbrook *Gallery:Westbrook Family *Gallery:Nina Westbrook *Gallery:Russell and Nina Westbrook W W W